Removable and adjustable shelves are utilized in many different applications to enable a user to position one or more shelves within a storage apparatus (for example, cabinets, storage containers, storage boxes, etc.) in a desired manner depending upon the sizes (e.g., heights) of items to be placed on the one or more shelves. A typical configuration for such adjustable shelving consists of a storage apparatus having pairs of holes formed (e.g., drilled) in two columns on each of the inner sides of the storage apparatus for positioning pins in the holes onto which a shelf is placed at the desired location within the storage apparatus. A problem with such a configuration is that it can be difficult to move a particular shelf from one height to another inside the storage apparatus because of the solid nature of the shelf, which often requires the user to reposition the shelf by manually pivoting it at significant angles relative to horizontal in order to move the shelf from one height to another. This can be exasperated by the existence of a door to the storage apparatus, its hinges, and structural members on the front of the storage apparatus for mounting the door thereon. Additionally, because the shelf has to be inserted at such a significant angle relative to horizontal, it often cannot be positioned at certain locations near the top of the storage apparatus.